Superstition, défi, menottes et caméra
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Alessandro met Gaël au défi de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pendant toute une soirée. Par fierté, Bretagne accepte tout de suite. Et le regrette presque tout de suite aussi...(euh, j'ai mis Frienship mais...J'suis pas sûre)


**Titre :** Superstition, défi, menottes et caméra

**Rating :** M

**Personnages principaux :** Dark!Bretagne (Gaël) ; Dark!Corse (Alessandro) ; Dark!Basse-Normandie (Guillaume) et Dark!Nord-pas-de-calais (Mathis).

**Résumé :** Corse met Bretagne au défi de ne pas utiliser sa magie pendant une soirée. Pour sa fierté, Gaël accepte immédiatement. Et le regrette presque immédiatement aussi.

**Crédits :** Ben ils sont tous à moi ceux là

**Thème :** Halloween

**Sous-thème :** Les superstitions avec le Gwelled (les participants de la nuit comprendront xD) du threesome.

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors la dernière fois que j'avais fait du Dark!Hetalia, je n'avais pas changé les noms puis j'ai appris qu'il fallait faire. Je les changerais dans mes anciens post de Dark!Hetalia, pour l'instant vous avez ceux-là ^^ Euh...C'est le denrier OS que j'ai écrit pour la nuit, j'étais claqué, je l'ai bâclé :p Bonne lecture !

* * *

Corse observait Bretagne depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà. Le roux mangeait ses pâtes sans faire attention à lui, entouré de trois ou quatre corbeaux comme à son habitude. Le breton répondant au nom de Gaël finit par lever les yeux sur Alessandro, lui demandant silencieusement quel était son problème.

- Rien.

Le roux haussa les épaules et continua de manger en silence. Il n'avait jamais été d'un naturel bavard et ce n'était visiblement pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Soudain, Alessandro sentit deux bras l'enlacer et l'attirer contre un torse. Une paire de lèvres s'approcha de son visage et mordilla son oreille, se fichant visiblement de la présence du breton dans la pièce.

- Il n'est vraiment pas bavard, Gaël...J'ai envie que tu me prenne sur la table...

Alessandro attrapa sa carabine sur la table en question et la pointa sous le menton de Mathis, défaisant le cran de sécurité dans un clic distinctif.

- Si tu veux que je te prenne, il va falloir le mériter.

L'albinos aux yeux violets se redressa en souriant, ignorant l'arme pointé sur lui. Corse reposa la carabine après avoir fait semblant de tirer sur Gael qui ne réagit même pas. Il était vrai que le breton avait toujours son air froid et fier. Mais il connaissait un bon moyen de faire changer ça. Oh, oui, un très bon moyen...

Il passa son bras par-dessus la nuque de Nord-Pas-de-Calais, le forçant à se baisser à sa hauteur et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres pâles de Mathis et il vola un baiser au corse avant de sortir de la pièce, chose à laquelle Bretagne ne prit pas plus attention que pour le reste.

Alessandro sourit et posa ses coudes sur la table et sa tête sur ses mains, observant le roux. Gaël le remarqua et leva à nouveau les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais un petit défi, Gaël ?

Bretagne acquiesça et le sourire de Corse s'élargit. Evidemment qu'il acceptait, il était bien trop fier pour refuser quelque défi que ce soit...

- Il y a une superstition disant que les utilisateurs de pouvoirs dans ton genre peuvent tomber gravement malade, voir pire, s'ils n'utilisent pas leurs pouvoirs durant un certain laps de temps. Toi, tu les utilise tout le temps, pour te déplacer, amener des choses à toi ou faire du mal ~ Alors... Jusqu'à demain matin, huit heures tapantes, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs ~ Ca te convient ?

- Très bien. Mais j'exige que toi et Nord-Pas-de-Calais ne me touchiez pas en même temps durant ce laps de temps.

Corse accepta de bonne grâce. Il avait facilement deviné son idée. Il pensait sûrement pouvoir repousser Mathis ou lui s'ils étaient séparés. Mais, de toute manière, il ne comptait pas que l'albinos touche le roux. C'était plus tordu. Rien que pour le plaisir de dérider Gaël.

Dans l'autre pièce, Mathis sourit. Alessandro connaissait vraiment bien Bretagne pour avoir pu prévoir sa réaction à ce point. Il sortit son portable et appela un numéro de début de liste.

- Allo, Guillaume ?

A l'autre but de la France, Basse-Normandie avait décroché son téléphone, surpris d'entendre la voix de Mathis.

- C'est moi. Tu me veux quoi ?

- Tu es libre ce soir ?

Le normand acquiesça. Il se demandait bien ce que Corse et Nord-Pas-de-Calais avaient bien pu inventer pour casser les pieds du monde. Ces deux-là étaient les meilleurs dans le domaine. Avec un sourire, Mathis lui expliqua le plan de son ami. Il savait que Guillaume accepterait. Tout ce qui pouvait embêter Gaël lui convenait. Et peut-être cela lui changerait-il d'être le dominant "psychologique" de sa relation avec le breton aux corbeaux.

Evidemment, il accepta. Comme c'était prévisible.

Après avoir raccroché, Mathis retourna dans le salon ou Gaël fixait Alessandro, essayant visiblement de deviner ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

- Je ne crois pas un seul instant à ta superstition montée de toutes pièces, Alessandro, je veux seulement savoir ce que tu veux me faire.

Corse contenta de sourire. Bretagne croisa les bras et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

- Alors ? J'attend.

- Ne t'empresse pas, ne t'empresse pas. Dans quelques heures ce sera bon.

Gaël haussa les épaules et porta son verre à ses lèvres. Trop concentré sur Corse, il ne remarqua pas Nord-Pas-de-Calais qui s'était glissé derrière lui. Au dernier moment, il remarqua les yeux d'Alessandro qui regardaient derrière lui mais n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Mathis lui enfonça une aiguille dans la nuque.

Il sombra.

Gaël remarqua immédiatement ce qui clochait en se réveillant. Ses poignets étaient liés par des menottes et maintenus au-dessus de sa tête. Les enfoirés...Avec sa magie il aurait pu facilement s'en défaire mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Il remarqua vite également qu'il était nu. Probablement par flemme de s'embarrasser avec ses vêtements, ses deux amis l'avaient déshabillé. Dès le lendemain à huit heures et une seconde précises, il leur ferait payer. Très cher. Mais bon, les deux n'avaient pas le droit de le toucher en même temps. Au pire, il se ferait successivement violer par Corse puis par Nord-Pas-de-Calais, c'est tout. Il ne se sentait juste pas chaud du tout pour les deux en même temps.

Il se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Et la première chose qu'il vit fut Mathis, appuyé contre un mur, sa caméra allumée et braquée sur lui. Les salopards, ils avaient assuré leurs arrières.

Alessandro s'assit sur le côté du lit et ramena une de ses jambes à lui pour poser sa tête sur son genou avec un grand sourire.

- Et tu n'as pas le droit de griller la pellicule avec ta magie. Enfin, sauf si tu veux perdre évidemment...

- Je ne perd jamais.

Le brun sourit et promena ses doigts sur le torse fin et pâle du maître des corbeaux. Soudain, Gaël sentit quelque chose se poser sur l'autre côté du lit. Il tourna la tête et pâlit légèrement.

- Guillaume, enfoiré.

- Juste vengeance, rectifia le normand.

- Tu le regrette...

- Je ne crois pas, le coupa Mathis. La moindre conséquence résultant de cette soirée et la vidéo se retrouve sur les ordinateurs de toutes les régions, voir nations. Et je t'assure que s'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'étrange, on saura que c'est toi. On veut juste te décrisper pendant quelques heures...

Gaël voulut protester mais Guillaume le fit taire en l'embrassant et il entendit clairement le "ta gueule..." qu'il lui adressa au passage. Profitant de sa distraction, Corse se mit à le caresser. Le normand occupait ses lèvres et il avait beau battre des jambes pour essayer de chasser Alessandro, rien ne calmait les ardeurs de ses deux amants.

Bretagne laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque Basse-Normandie se mit à caresser des points sensibles. Il essayait juste d'oublier la présence de Corse qui n'avait absolument rien à foutre avec lui dans un lit, techniquement. Ca n'avait pas l'air de déranger Guillaume outre mesure. Au contraire, il semblait s'en amuser plus qu'autre chose.

Le salopard. Les salopards.

Vexé d'être mis de côté, Alessandro s'était mis à torturer ses bouts de chair rosis par le plaisir. Plaisir ? Quel plaisir ! Il se faisait juste violer par ces deux conna...

Son cerveau n'eut pas le temps de rajouter "et filmé par un troisième" qu'une vive douleur l'interrompit, accompagnée du plaisir que lui procurait son côté masochiste.

- Enfoiré...Dans la catégorie délicatesse tu remportes la palme d'or, hein...râla-t-il entre ses dents à l'intention de Guillaume qui l'avait pris sans précautions ni merde.

- Tu peux pas juste la fermer ? Si ta's encore assez de force pour parler c'est que ça t'a plu.

Le salopard, c'était entièrement vrai en plus. Le normand fit de violents mouvements en lui, lui arrachant des cris et des gémissements significatifs. Alessandro se pencha et se mit à lécher son membre pour rappeler qu'il était là, tout de même.

Gaël perdit complètement la tête. Toute foutue fierté envolée, il se contentait d'apprécier et de crier son plaisir, ce qui attira la curiosité de ses deux amants.

- Il rougit, notre breton, ou c'est moi ?

- Il rougit, confirma Basse-Normandie.

- Me regardez pas comme un putain d'insecte, grogna le concerné.

Nord-Pas-de-Calais rigola, caméra en main, s'amusant visiblement à faire des gros plans. Gaël le maudit silencieusement, pour les quelques pensées qu'il arrivait à aligner. Il ne savait même plus qui il était ni quel nom il criait. Ce devait sûrement donner un mélange intéressant comme "Basse-Corse", "Alessanllaume" ou encore "Guissandro".

Et lorsqu'il jouit, épuisé, il ne savait même plus quelle région il représentait. Un truc dans l'Ouest...

* * *

- J'hésite quand même à la balancer sur le réseau.

Alessandro acquiesça. Lui aussi ça le tentait bien. Mais rester en vie le tentait bien.

- Si on fait ça, Gaël va vraiment nous faire la peau. Je sais pas toi, mais mourir dévoré par des corbeaux, ça me tente pas plus que ça.

- Hum...Moui, tu as raison. Au moins, ça nous fait un bon moyen de pression le jour où il nous en voudra pour je ne sais quoi...

* * *

Stefan : What the...C'EST QUOI CE MERDIER ENCORE ?!

Gaël : Te plains pas, t'y étais pas.

Guillaume : Tu t'es pas plains non plus.

Gaël : Ta gueule. Juste ta gueule.

Review ? :p


End file.
